


oh lady, do you weep for me(lady tell me true)

by aphoticdepths



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Finger Sucking, Forced Submission, Nail Kink? Claw Kink? IDEK, Painful Sex, claw fingering, well with very long nails but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: The Bad Ending, from a different possible perspective.





	oh lady, do you weep for me(lady tell me true)

Kirigiri closed her eyes as she moved closer and closer. Sweat was running down her face, her clothes sticking to her. It was going to come down. She'd die.  
Her hands were shaking, even with the burning heat. The Monokuma kept speaking so quickly it was almost a chant, and she closed her eyes tightly-and it came down.  
An eardrum-shattering crash, and-

  
Kirigiri had expected dying would hurt more. Or feel like anything.

  
Then, her stomach dropped as she fell downwards, still in the desk she was tied to. So this was what would kill her? Not the crash, the fall? Was this being broadcasted, the little spot of hope before her death? Well, she wouldn't give them-

  
Before she could fully prepare herself for her impeding death, she landed. There was a jarring pain as her feet and those of the chair hit the cement floor, and she bit her lip hard.

  
Here she was. Probably a secret room. Larger than a prison cell, but small nonetheless. The walls were cement, as was he floor, and there was no ceiling but what appeared to be the shaft she'd come down through. The floor was stained with blood, all coagulated dark red. Adrenaline still raced in her veins, her heart pounding. Her immediate thought was that this was yet another phase of the execution, a way to get her hopes up that she wasn't dying before crushing them-but then, clear as day, she heard the noise. High heels clicking on the floor.

  
Through a door of corrugated steel, the person who was, if not the last person Kirigiri was expecting to walk out of that door, certainly one of the rear of her list of guesses walked through and spread her arms wide.

  
"Good mooooorning, Kyoko Kirigiri!" Junko Enoshima called out dramatically. And- _oh_. No freckles, not like the girl they'd met. Features far more akin to the images she'd spotted covering magazines on newsstands or on inescapable TV advertisements. Far more similar to 'Junko Enoshima' than the girl who she'd meant, which meant that possibly-the girl who had been executed had been an impostor? But if Junko Enoshima was in front of her right now-then process of elimination left the 'Junko' they'd met as...a sixteenth student in the school. _Mukuro Ikusaba._

  
But if Mukuro was an impostor, _why_ was she an impostor? Why go to the trouble? If she was the mastermind, why would she employ Oogami as well and kill her spy first of any of the students? She racked her mind for details, but before she could manage to form a deduction, she spoke.

  
"I assume," Junko said, looking at her regally, "that you have questions."

  
"Why haven't you killed me?"

   
Junko sighed. "Come _on_ , Kyouko-" The name was far too familiar, particularly in this absurd, threatening situation. "Don't bore me. You're the Ultimate Detective, figure it out! I'll even let you ask me questions!" She beamed at her with a sugary smile.

  
Kirigiri's hand went to the iron collar around her neck, still on from the execution. "Did you do this to the others as well? Kuwata and Oowada and...Yasuhiro?"

  
"Nope. Really? You think I'd fuck those three? Leon was a tooootal idiot, Mondo was a pussy, and Taeko was a tiny little guppy swimming in the big fish pond and thinking she could play with them. So yeah. I executed every-single-one of them!"

  
Kirigiri's eyes widened. "You just said-"

  
"Yep! I am the Mastermind! Upupupu!" Junko waved an elegant hand. "The reason I kept you alive is because you're all boring and honorable and  _hopeful_ in death, just like Sakura. And she went and killed herself, which was a real, total pain in the ass. But you-even when you got executed, you were a graceful loser! You didn't give into despair! Ugh, it makes me so _mad_! Sooooo..." She stepped forwards, leaning in-as she did so, Kirigiri stood. She wasn't going to let Junko take power over her. Silently, she folded her arms.  
Junko burst into laughter, throwing her head back before the fit stopped as soon as it started and she leaned in. Her eyes alone differentiated her from the impostor she'd met-a clear blue, with black lashes accentuated with mascara. She was just barely taller than Kirigiri, but she still used the height to find leverage, draping one arm across her shoulders. Her long, red nails caressed the material of Kirigiri's sleeve. "I can't wait to _f_ _ucking rape the shit out of you!_ " Her voice started as a whispering and rose to a yell. Kirigiri tried to control her body's response to the rush of fear in her-cold sweat on the back of her neck, accelerated breathing and heartbeat, the urge to shudder-to run or to smash her in the face. Fight or flight. Fight or flight. If she-

  
"Now, the anticipation is _great_ and all, but let's get to the main course, shall we?" Junko pressed her back towards the chair, and Kirigiri pushed back. She had no idea what her talent was, but Junko was a model who didn't eat much, and...Kirigiri knew that there would, doubtlessly, be a punishment for defying Junko, which was the main reason she hadn't run away. If she had, she knew very well that the guns situated around the school would shoot her, or some other deathtrap Junko had created would appear. But she was not going to allow this to happen without putting up a fight.

  
She got to her feet, shoving Junko back several steps. The blonde's face contorted into a scowl and she lunged forwards, cupping Kirigiri's chin with her long nails. "Oh, are you _fighting back_? I don't think I'll let you do that! Well, specifically...I'll let you get off, just this once. You didn't know the rules, you poor little thing!" Her face was full of faux-innocence. " _But_ in the future, if you try to make me stop what I'm doing, I'll stop riiiiiiight away. And I'll give you to a few friends of mine!

  
"You see, Kyouko, you guys at Hope's Peak were _s_ _tupid_. Despair is way stronger than hope. And my Ultimate Despair believes me. So, if you don't cooperate, then I'll give you to them! There sure are a lot of them, though, and the super fun thing is? _I_ want you to live and fall into despair. To these guys, you're just a hole to fuck! And torture. And probably kill. They won't be anywhere as nice to you as I'll be."  She gave an artful little sigh.

As she spoke, her hand reached for Kirigiri's thigh, slowly caressing it as her nails scratched it just a bit. Her hand moved up and up, under her skirt to her panties. "So," Junko said, leaning forwards until Kirigiri could feel her hot breath on her lips. "Here's your choice, Kyoko-chan. I keep you as my toy, or the Ultimate Despair allllll have a lot of fun with you, and then they kill you." Her nail-her _c_ _law_ -brushed against the fabric of Kirigiri's panties. "So, what do you choose? Life? Death? Black? White? Hope? Despair? Oh, wait! They're _both_ despair!" She laughed like a villain in a child's anime.

  
It was a struggle for Kirigiri not to move back, for her not to attack, for her to just force herself to not move as Junko pressured her back into the chair.-but as long as she was alive, there was a chance-a miniscule chance, but a chance nonetheless-that she could subvert whatever Junko wanted like this, or that the others could find out that she wasn't dead and that she couldn't rescue her. She stood still and hoped that Junko would take that as an answer.

  
Junko's perfect lips formed a pout. "That's not an _answer_ , Kyoko!" Her finger moved along the outline of Kirigiri's labia through her underwear. "I want you to answer," she said, in a cool, composed tone of voice. "I want you to tell me very, very clearly just what you want me to do."

  
She closed her eyes. This or death. But she did not-the very _i_ _dea_ of begging...

  
She had to live, she told herself. From everything she could gather in this mad, terrifying situation-it was better to be in Junko's hands. If Junko was telling the truth-quite the assumption-she wanted her to live. If she disobeyed, even if Junko was bluffing, she wouldn't live. She looked Junko in the eye.

  
"I..." Her hands clenched tightly into fists. "I want you..."

  
"Mm-hmm?"

  
She bit down on her lip, hard. "To _rape_ me," she forced out. She put emphasis on the word, dared Junko with her gaze. _I don't want this._

  
"Veeeeery good!" Junko gave her a dazzling smile before pushing her back down to the chair. She straddled her, leaning forwards with her legs wrapped around Kirigiri. There were barely a few centimeters between them. "Nooooow, let's see. Should you fuck me, or should I fuck you?" She slid her arms around her neck like a parody of a lover's caress, untying her school tie before taking off her shirt's buttons, meticulously, one-by-one. Her hips ground on Kirigiri's groin, skirt riding up around her pale thighs. "I'm thinking fuck you. Maybe I should play with your titties first." Her finger flicked the band of her bra, and Kirigiri remained stoic. She wouldn't let Junko see anything from her. Not arousal, not fear, not shame. She would not lose her pride.

  
Junko shucked off her blazer and shirt. "You know," she drawled, "your fashion sense is so _boring_." Her hands pulled the straps of her bra down, not fully taking it off but pulling it down her chest to expose her breasts. "Plain black. Not even lace." She bent her head, licking her nipple before drawing it between her teeth, giving it a gentle nibble-and she wouldn't let arousal get to her either, she _wouldn't_ -before biting down, hard enough to draw blood.

  
Kirigiri bit her lip hard. She wouldn't even let herself gasp. Junko drew back, tongue licking her lips. "Your blood's pretty tasty."

  
Shock tactics. Kirigiri ignored them, just as how she ignored the way the coldness of the room and her own body 's reaction hardened her nipples. Junko laughed and pinched the other between her nails, digging in sharply. More pain. She could deal with it. The shock of the pleasure/pain had damaged her control. This would not. Junko twisted her nipple hard, moving so her knee rubbed against her crotch. There was pleasure in that, too, pleasure that Kirigiri would ignore. Junko could not reach her. Junko _would not_ reach her.

  
She pulled down her skirt, fingers running down the front of her panties. "You know, I've heard all these legends about your _iron wall_ and so on. How no one could ever get a look at your panties. I wonder how much you must want me if you let me see them?"

  
"I don't want you."

  
"Funny. You actually _told_ me, just a few minutes earlier, that you wanted me! And you had better want me, shouldn't you?" Kirigiri glared at her silently. Junko laughed. "Oh, Kyouko, you are going to be really, really fun." Her fingers stabbed into her cunt in one sharp, plunging movement,  her long nails  _clawed_ at her insides and Kirigiri couldn't suppress a noise of hissed pain. Junko's nails scissored inside her, stretching her, specifically _trying_ to give her as much pain as she could-and she drew them together and clawed at her and Kirigiri couldn't suppress a strangled noise of agony as she slid her fingers out. They were bloody. She pressed her index finger between her lips, sucking it audibly before drawing it free with a smack of her lips and tapping Kirigiri's lips. "Open up."

  
She would die, if she did not obey. She knew that. She _k_ _new_ that. But even so, her teeth clenched painfully hard, her lips pressing together even further. She forced herself to open her mouth for her.

  
"Good girl," Junko said smugly, thrusting her blood-coated finger between Kirigiri's lips. Kirigiri did not move, not even as the salty, metallic taste-mingled with something different and she was fully aware that it was _natural_ , that her body had been trying to lubricate her to  ease the agonizing, unwelcome intrusion, but it was still-coated her tongue. She wanted to gag. To bite down. To do something, anything.

  
Junko sighed and pulled it free, producing a pair of glasses out of what seemed like nowhere and sliding them onto the bridge of her nose. "So. Kirigiri-kun. How do you feel about your father?" she asked in a dry, professorial tone.

  
"What?" That was all she could say.

  
Junko laughed derisively. "Tell me about your childhood," she said in a mocking voice. "But really. I do know how you feel. You _hate_ him. Don't you?" She leaned in, her voice going breathy. "He abandoned you. Left you on your own. Poor widdle Kyouko, growing up only as a talent..." Her sticky fingers went to Kirigiri's hair, running through it.

  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Her voice shook, just slightly, and she hated herself for it-no. The one she should hate was _Junko_. Junko smiled. Kirigiri's stomach turned.

  
"Oh, everything. So many things do. Your father and your friends and your memories...poor Kyouko, like I said. The game was rigged against you from the start. But we'll get into that later, won't we?" she sang, a sharp, bright grin on her face. "We have all the time in the world, sweetie-pie." The condescension, familiarity-that made rage and shame and hatred coil in her. Like they had been all this time. "There's so many things I can do to you," she continued. "And maybe I'll let you choose just what!"


End file.
